the Last Path (rewrite)
by Dildo-Man
Summary: Now with a fully realized powers Eren Yeager used his abilities sending his whole consciousness back in time. What kind of decisions will he make to write a new future [Dropped]


**Chapter 1**

Millions of the towering height of Sixty meter titans woke up from their slumber, all walls that served as Eldia's cage now crumbling from their awakening. The one that served the paths, the girl named Ymir now freed from her suffering unleashes her anger through the titans' and all according to the one who saved her from abyss.

Fear, Anguish, Death all stomped to the ground painting the sky red.

As for the mastermind of such dreadful act Eren Yeager watched from on what was left in Shiganshina District looking past the horizon with his unreadable expression his eyes widening from realization and satisfaction.

"EREN!"

A voice came from behind him revealing to be his half-brother Zeke Yeager whose now making his way towards him despite the exhaustion and fatigue he had taken on from the earlier battle "D-does this really have to happen!?" the blonde yelled with his voice shaking from grief and failure.

"You didn't have to do this… all of this could have been avoided if you-" Zeke stood still from his steps when Eren interrupted him "This isn't my doing… brother" he replied in a monotone voice.

"This is all Ymir's will"

Looking at his younger brother's eye with shock Zeke gritted his teeth "YOU GAVE HER A CHOICE EREN! YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

"Such death and suffering I was supposed to end all of this to avoid more bloodshed" Zeke broke down on his knees tears forming in his eyes reminiscing his promise to his once called father "Xavier-san I'm sorry… I failed you" he looked down letting his tears fall to the ground.

"I thought... you and I were the same Eren…" Zeke breathes out "I really thought that father- Grisha brainwashed you just like on what he did to me"

"And knowing those from all these years I thought of saving you.. my only family" Hearing those words saddened Eren his eyes' showing sadness an emotion he rarely shows.

"To think that you were the one whose using father no- " Zeke paused looking at Eren's eye "not just him but you also used me"

"And I thank you for that Brother" Eren replied causing Zeke to make an outrage.

"YOU!" Zeke stood up furious as he grabbed Eren's collar but as soon as can further his fury a sudden jolt of golden lightning sparked within him distancing himself from his younger brother.

"Eren h-how did you?-"

"Ymir is free now" Eren interrupted looking at his palm as he watches the embers of the golden spark "And perhaps all what was left in the path is now in my possession" he continued as he return his gaze to his elder brother.

"I-impossible" Zeke stumbled in total disbelief.

"With this power I can finally save everyone" Eren once again spoke up showing his silver eyes, the color whenever the power of the founder is emanating.

"Save? H-how?" Zeke uttered his body limping from his loss of hope "Aren't they all dead? I watched them die as they tried to escape from the wall titans..." Zeke paused his eyes lloking again at Eren's eye "or perhaps you used the power of the founder creating a false memory... of their deaths"

"No they're all dead" Eren replied with solemn expression.

Walking towards Zeke at a slow pace Eren began to explain "You already know of the Attack Titan's ability right? That we can forsee the future and influence the past through fragments of memories" Zeke didn't answer still Eren continued "Don't you find it strange? That of all the users of the Attack Titan I'm the only one who can use it not even my father nor Kruger"

"What do you mean... What are you trying to say?" Zeke finally spoke up.

"Was that a lie as well, were all those lies from the beginning? All of it?"

"Did you use the founder there as well?" Zeke didn't know but he knew he could not trust his brother anymore.

"No" came a reply from Eren "It was an ability that was only fully realized when the user of Attack Titan came with contact with Ymir…"

"The girl I liberated earlier"

"How? how were you able to use it, you were chained earlier and Ymir will not listen unless you have a royal blood" Zeke questioned confused at his brother's scheme.

"I didn't used it earlier, what all I did was free her from the start and to use the the rumbling…" Eren answered.

"Then when did you use it?" Zeke finally calmed down from his earlier emotions thinking more like he was before.

"The previous future"

"Huh" Zeke uttered.

"A world where I didn't rescue Mikasa in the woods, a world where I didn't found her, a world where she was sold off as a slave in the underground and was later on freed by someone else, the Mikasa who I only met at the 104th trainee corps. The very same world where Commander Erwin lived and where Armin died" Eren continued with solemn expression.

"All led at the same result where you and I met Ymir…"Eren paused his eyes deep in thought _"The world I didn't care"_ a vision of the rumbling appeared in Eren's memories, the feeling of trampling the world who once cursed him for living, the pleasant yet void feeling returned to him _"and perhaps maybe the reason why the previous me send those memories to Mr. Krueger"_

"Due to certain circumstances I wasn't able to free Ymir at that time" Zeke listened in silence completely absorbing all information from his brother

"But now I was able to free her and gained this power"

"This is the second path that I ventured" Eren reached his hand towards Zeke helping him to get up.

"This time brother I'll save everyone" Zeke grabbed his brother's hand standing up still haven't completely caught up with the blowing information given by his brother.

"Brother" Eren called out.

"Would like to accompany me?" Zeke stood completely dumbfounded from his brother's request.

"This time I won't lie to you"

The confused Zeke unknowingly agreed "Yes" the older brother replied as he looked at Eren's glowing silver eyes.

_The eyes of the founder._

"I wasn't able to completely influence the past with my first attempt due to situation the I had in that future but at least it was able to give myself of this time something useful…" Eren looked at his surrounding and blinked slowly _"the same scenario" _he thought looking at the previous future which showed the very same image he had in his current time.

_A future of paradise._

That was a future he once saw through Grisha's that came from his future self.

_"That future..." _Eren asked himself recollecting the possible scenarios that could be his possible future or could be just his dream that was been twisted with the founding titan's influence.

_"Was it a twisted lie? an illusion? or a new future..."_

_"I will not know unless I move forward" _

Zeke stared at Eren's silver eyes lightning forming around him then all was swallowed by the pitch black darkness.

And beyond that darkness is the new path.

The last path.


End file.
